This invention relates to an ottoman recliner, and more particularly to an ottoman that may be converted to a recliner.
Typical ottomans are known in the furniture industry as a furniture item that is used as a footrest while sitting on a chair or sofa. The ottoman is thus used, typically, in combination with another furniture item. It is also the case, however, that ottomans may be used as a seat as well. In a crowded room, the ottoman may provide an “extra” seating option. While the ottoman may be so used, it does not offer the same comfort as other items of furniture, due to the lack of back support, or the ability to recline.
Recliners are also well known in the furniture industry. Typically, recliners are chairs with extendable footrests that allow the user to recline and may include a number of alternatives used in moving the chair between the reclining position and stowed position. Some chairs are reclined by the user leaning back in the chair, others may use a handle or lever, and still some others are motorized.
Thus, while conventional ottomans and recliners are known, there remains a need for an ottoman that offers additional comfort when used as a seat. More specifically, there is a need in the furniture industry for an ottoman that is easily converted between an ottoman and a recliner.